Kingdom Hearts: Heart of the Darkness
by Ziedrich Zwydhander
Summary: What exactly makes a Heartless heartless? What hapens when one tries to discover this. Takes place during the first game.


Kingdom Hearts: Heart of the Darkness  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yes my fellow readers, I have returned! After a long series of computer- related mishaps, I convinced my parents to get a brand new computer! If all goes well, I can be back with new chapters for "Mystic Dragon: SOUL"(fictionpress.com) as well as branch off into this KH fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This was a VERY good game created by SquareSoft and Disney. THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS!  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
In this bleak city, the rain poured unmercifully onto its inhabitants. A brilliant flash of lightning streaks across the black clouds, the roar of thunder not far behind. The people, seeing nothing more than a rainy day, continue on with whatever business they had. Everyone important to someone else, something else. It worked both ways though.  
  
Passing by a wall of televisions, odd news reports of strange and unexplainable attacks and abductions play on all the monitors. People say they've seen shadows attacking the victims. Unbelievable. So the people concerned for their safety, yet not concerned walk on to their destination.  
  
The relatively deafening pitter-patter of the raindrops has been broken by an eerie melody. It's calming, soothing even. A pink umbrella stands out from the sea of gray suits and umbrellas, this being the song's point of origin. A young woman with chestnut hair is humming the song to herself, oblivious of the rain, the people and everything else. The woman casually glances down an alley, freezing in her tracks. With her ruby eyes wide open, it's as if she's tapped into a level of awareness above all these people.  
  
No one sees the little girl. No one sees the large flying bell she's playing with. The woman with the pink umbrella steps into the alley, going unnoticed by the rest of the robotic crowd. She splashed the puddles with her caramel-colored boots, the only other part of her uncovered by the rose- red raincoat. The golden tresses of the little girl's golden hair were matted down on her head while her smile defied the weather as she played with her friend. The odd bell with its six feathered wings, floated in and out of the girl's grasp as she vainly tried to catch it.  
  
Out of fear, the woman rushed forward, calling out to the little girl. The busy traffic and the relentless rain drowned her out. It wasn't until she was positively sure that the girl was in mortal danger that the woman grabbed a 30cm silver cylinder from the pocket of her coat. The key chain dangling from the item glowed slightly. The ruby-eyed lady clenched the cylinder in her right hand, her left gripping the handle of the umbrella just as tightly.  
  
The bell immediately picked up on the unseen threat, floating in a defensive position between both females, keeping the brunette at least twelve to thirteen meters away. The blonde girl eyes were a rare shade of green that seemed to have a luminescence rivaling her happiness from before. Now she was more puzzled than anything else. Walking up until she could touch the mysterious thing, she whispered into, presumably, its left ear. The noise of the weather ensured that the newcomer could not hear her words.  
  
The older lady yelled out to the girl, gesturing for the to come here. In response, the blond child held on to the "guardian." Soon, the shadows from every nook and cranny subtly leaned on the little girl's as well as the six-winged bell. Fear and panic instantly was etched on the woman's face as she realized the meaning of this. Dashing forward, the silver cylinder in her hand glowing with an inner glow that had no affect on the impossible bending of the shadows.  
  
When the shadows of the girl and her odd friend grew as dark as space, the two slowly began to sink into the inky darkness. The armed woman tried to stop them, but couldn't reach the girl in time, as she sank, no fear was evident on her face. Dropping the pink umbrella, the woman fell to her knees. The light from the object faded as her self-loathing hit her like a wave. Sobbing softly, she faced the pit of swirling dark until it disappeared.  
  
Author's Notes: Whad'ya think of that! I love constructive criticism, since I have almost no idea where to go with this idea. I got an inspiration from watching the hidden trailer in the Kingdom Hearts game. It wasn't until recently that I managed to type this coherently.  
  
- Ziedrich Zwydhander 


End file.
